


"Just like way back in the days of old"

by mjcrawleys



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjcrawleys/pseuds/mjcrawleys
Summary: Tessa and Scott one shot





	"Just like way back in the days of old"

Scott busied himself in the kitchen prepping for dinner. The smells were not half bad this time.

Tessa had a business meeting so he was on his own this evening. 

Emma was still asleep in her playpen; hopefully, he could finish everything before she woke up.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Emma let out a cry.

So much for getting everything ready Moir.

Scott walked into the other room, swiftly picked her up from her little playpen, he and Tessa had setup. 

She had not been a big baby, just a little under the average weight, but she had according to Scott, the cutest little chubby legs. 

They would often have music playing in the house and Emma would move, shaking her little legs, along with the music doing her own little dance. Scott could just watch her for hours. She had him wrapped around her little finger. He could tell from the beginning, she was going to be a dancer. 

I mean how could she be anything else? She was their daughter after all and dance was in her blood. 

Returning to the kitchen, Scott attempted to set her up in her swing but that was not in the cards today, if she had any to say about it. Every time he would attempt to leave her, she'd start screaming. 

"It's ok baby girl you want to help daddy with the cooking."

Scott started to sway back and forth as he walked over to make sure he wasn't burning the dinner when a very familiar song came on the radio.

“We were born before the wind  
Also younger than the sun”

Scott knew this song by heart and he started singing along with the radio swaying with Emma in his arms. 

"You know your mom and I use to dance to this song back in the day. You want to hear the story Emma? Huh?" she cooed and he took that as a yes.

"It was a night kind of like tonight. Your mom and I were making a late night snack when this song came on the radio and we choreographed the number in the kitchen that night." 

Scott continued to move around the kitchen getting the dinner ready. 

Emma loved being part of the action and was completely enthralled by everything he was doing, watching his every movement intently. 

"You know this was one of my favorite programs." 

"Well If I'm being honest with as long as I was skating with your mom it didn't matter what we were skating to. Though there were some programs that I needed a little convincing on, like the Bieber one. Tessa and Marie-France were so excited about it but do I look like the Bieber kind of guy? Huh, my little love?" He made a silly face at Emma earning giggle. She'd inherited her mother's laughter favorite things, she'd inherited her mother's laugh. 

\--------

She was finally home. Thank god. 

She thought the day would never end. She loved the work that she did with Hillberg and Berk, but after eight hours she was ready to be home with her family.

Opening the door Tessa heard Scott's voice coming from the kitchen; walking farther into their house she heard him talking to Emma. 

"It always amazed me that she wanted to skate with me every day." 

Tessa slowed her steps, Scott hadn't heard her coming in so she took the opportunity to just watch him, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Scott was such an amazing father, she loved to just watch him with Emma.

Scott continued to bounce around the kitchen with Emma babbling alongside. 

Deciding she wanted in on the fun Tessa stepped into the kitchen. 

"Do I have competition as your favorite dance partner now?" 

Scott nearly jumped out of his skin turning to face his wife. 

"Tessa! I….um….uh…no….uh how long have you been standing there?!" 

Tessa couldn't contain her laughter. Scott was so adorable when he got all flustered, his face was as red as the roots shirt he was wearing.

"It's not nice to laugh at someone who has been slaving away in the kitchen all day to make you something nice for you, you knooow?" He pouted, only making Tessa laugh even harder. "Isn't that right Emma? You tell mama how hard we've been working." 

"I'm sorry husband of mine." Tessa leaned in for a quick kiss. 

"Thank you for all the work. Now give me my daughter because I need some loving too."

"Oh, I see my love is not good enough eh?" faking disappointment as he handed a very excited Emma over to Tessa.

"How's my beautiful baby girl huh?” Tessa peppered her daughter with kisses. "It looks like you were having loads of fun helping daddy in the kitchen. Was he showing you some of his moves?" Emma started giggling. "Daddy is so silly, right? It's what we love about him though." Emma continued babbling on happy to have the attention of both her parents.

"I think that was a definitely a yes mom, dad is the best" Scott puffed his chest trying to cover for his earlier embarrassment.

"Oh, so you speak gibberish now do ya?"

"Yep! I got lessons from the best. I showed her some dance moves and she taught me a little gibberish."

"You sure are something Mr. Moir." Tessa joked as she snuggled into Scott's side. 

"Now can we get some of that food you have been slaving over all day, maybe on the couch?"

"Dinner and snuggles on the couch coming right up!"

Tessa was pretty sure life didn't get much better than this.


End file.
